Cielo o infierno
by Rastel
Summary: Dark fick. Muerte de un personaje. Otro de los retos del Dracothon


Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, y yo no obtengo ningún benefició con este fic, nada, nadita

Cielo o infierno

Lo tenía decidido

Nada de lo que pudiera decir él esta vez le haría cambiar de opinión.

No podía más, volvía a casa, ahí estaría seguro hasta que decidiera que hacer, para empezar de nuevo, para volver a vivir, nunca volvería, nunca más.

"_nunca más, nunca más, nunca más,…"_ repetía como un mantra mientras metía todas sus pertenencias dentro de una mochila encantada para ser como un pozo sin fondo y parecer medio vacía para evitar levantar sospechas antes de que él estuviera a salvo en Malfoy Manor y todas las chimeneas del mundo mágico le prohibieran la entrada en ella a Harry Potter.

Debía ser rápido Harry volvería dentro de dos horas y tenía que llevarse con él cualquier cosa que Harry pudiera poder utilizar para realizar un hechizo de invocación de su persona, ya había limpiado a fondo toda la casa de cualquier rastro suyo ya solo tenía que recoger cualquier pertenencia suya, no debía dejar nada que pudiera ser utilizado para llamar su magia o volvería a caer en ese bucle sin fin.

- ¿Qué haces?

La voz a su espalda le helo la sangre en las venas, se giro para encontrarse frente a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

- Has… has regresado muy pronto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – volvió a preguntar el otro obviando su no respuesta.

- Recojo algunas cosas, mi madre insistió en celebrar mi cumpleaños en la mansión y quería algo de ropa para poderme cambiar.

- ¿No te llevas mucho para solo unas horas? – dijo Harry mientras abría el armario y veía que estaba medio vacío, se giro para encararlo y fijo su mirada en la del otro.

- No lo hagas – le suplico después de un largo silencio.

- Harry… - que le podía decir, si le daba cualquier razón se iniciaría un debate sin fin y al final el terminaría cediendo como siempre – Me voy. – dijo sin más, y lanzando un suspiro cogió la mochila de la cama y salió de la habitación.

- Por favor, no te vayas – le suplico Harry mientras le seguía por el pasillo.

Draco no respondió y siguió avanzando hacia la salida, dándole siempre la espalda.

- Hoy es tu cumpleaños – dijo Harry cuando alcanzaron el salón y Draco se detuvo a recoger su túnica del perchero.

Sabía que no debía pero se detuvo para mirarlo por última vez. Harry parecía otra vez aquel muchacho desvalido que tenía miedo de quedarse solo, que temía que todo el mundo le pudiera abandonar en cualquier momento y que por eso estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por todos, para que nadie le dejara, pero Draco sabía que aquello no era cierto, Harry tenía muchísima gente que le quería, todo un mundo se abría ante él, plenamente a su merced, en cambió para él era completamente diferente y si continuaba junto a él terminaría por convertirse en poco más que en un mero apéndice del gran héroe, no se podía quedar, así que rompió el contacto visual y le volvió a dar la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta de salida, si usaba la chimenea no le daría tiempo de hechizar las entradas de Malfoy Manor para impedirle la entrada.

- No seas tonto – dijo Harry con voz alegre mientras le seguía hacía la salida – conseguí reserva en ese restaurante tan caro y estirado que a ti tanto te gusta. Solos tú y yo, casi no consigo recordar la última vez que estuvimos solos.

- Harry, no sigas, por favor.- dijo Draco frente la puerta de la entrada y dándole la espalda, ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Vale, reconozco que de un tiempo a esta parte, las cosas no han sido fáciles para ti y lo siento. Debí haber cuidado más de ti, quédate y todo irá bien, te lo prometo, yo lo arreglare todo.

Ahí estaba la razón de porque se iba.

- Harry no necesito que nadie cuide de mí, no quiero que me salves, no necesito ningún maldito héroe a mi lado, no quiero que me salves – dijo Draco mientras abría la puerta para salir a la calle.

- ¡No te vayas! – dijo Harry abrazándolo por detrás y cerrando la puerta de golpe con sus cuerpos.

- Harry

- Lo siento, – Harry hundió su rostro en la nuca de Draco – Debí cuidar de ti, yo cuidare de ti, te quiero.

- Harry.

- No me des la espalda, no te imaginas lo mucho que te necesito.

- Ha… Harry – dijo Draco prácticamente sin aliento mientras se deslizaban los dos hacia el suelo.

- Si te vas todo esto será un infierno, quédate y será como el cielo en la tierra – dijo Harry mientras lo seguía abrazando.

Todo quedo en silencio, al poco Harry se levanto y recogió la mochila caída en el suelo.

- Me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte, yo guardare todo esto.

Le dijo al cuerpo de Draco que yacía inerte en el suelo mientras la sangre manaba de la herida abierta en su corazón provocada por el cuchillo que Harry le clavo cuando lo abrazo.

- Todo va a ir bien.


End file.
